Nonvolatile memory retains its stored data even when power is not present. This type of memory is used in a wide variety of electronic equipment, including digital cameras, portable audio players, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants, and peripheral devices, as well as for storing firmware in computers and other devices.
Nonvolatile memory technologies include flash memory, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM). Due to the great demand for nonvolatile memory devices, researchers are continually developing new types of nonvolatile memory.